


Honey Laced Words

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark, Gen, Inspried by the movie The Uninvited, Mental Health Issues, The uninvited - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Rosario Rossi knew the moment his daughter was no longer the same little girl he raised. Just as much as he knew that Lila was ready to face ready.





	Honey Laced Words

Rosario Rossi know his daughter was not ready for the real world, despite the world telling him otherwise. Just as much he knew his estranged wife is using their daughter as a bargaining chip in their ever crippling marriage. He knew his daughter’s inability to see or tell the truth will only bring more harm than good. Of course, there was more to it than that but his wife has been making sure he doesn’t get to any of the appointments or tell him anything concerning their daughter.

The only thing he could do, is watch on in shame and despair as his own little girl destroys her own life with each honey laced word...


End file.
